Angel
by anonymousaw
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! Angel, tugas mereka adalah membantumu. Tapi kali ini berbeda dan istimewa karena setelah membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya bersamamu. EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE. GENDERSWITCH FOR UKE. Warning : GS/Gender Switch/Ranjau Typo(s)/OOC/Ide pasaran/Gaje/Aneh/Absurd/dll.
1. Chapter 1

Author : Dreamer Girl aka Shin Ha Chan

Title : Angel

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, dll.

Cast : All member EXO, dll

Length : 1-?

Pairing : All EXO Official Couple

Disclaimer : Baekyeol milik saya XD #dibakarbaekyeolshipper#plak#abaikan. EXO member milik orang tuanya, SM Ent. , dan Tuhannya

A/N : Annyeong! Author bawa FF yang gaje dan absurd. FF ini FF EXO GS alias Gender Switch, maaf kalu bikin muntah.._. FF ini pernah dipublish di Blog pribadi author dengan nama authornya Sky Blue jadi kalau nemu harap maklum ya..

Warning : GS/Gender Switch/Ranjau Typo(s)/OOC/Ide pasaran/Gaje/Aneh/Absurd/dll.

DONT LIKE? DONT READ!

IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS STORY, LEAVE THIS PAGE

NO BASH NO PLAGIAT

.

.

.

"Xiumin jie!"

Merasa dipanggil yeoja itu-Xiumin membalikan badannya dan menemukan seseorang tengah terbang menuju kearahnya.

"Oh pagi Tao" sapa Xiumin sambil tersenyum

"Pagi jie" sapa Tao yang sekarang sudah ada di depan Xiumin

"Jie mau ketempat 'itu' ?" tanya Tao sambil terbang ke samping jiejienya, lalu memeluk lengan kanannya

"Iya, kau juga?" tanya Xiumin balik. Tao mengganguk

"Katanya ini tugas terakhir 'kita', berari kita tidak akan tinggal di Heaven lagi dong jie" Tao menunduk

"Mungkin" jawab Xiumin "Tapi yang penting kita berenam lengkap" lanjut Xiumin

Tao mengangguk lagi, kini perasaannya lebih baik setelah mendengar jawaban dari jiejie kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

Heaven, atau surga. Kau pasti tahu apa itu kan? Aku hanya akan menambahkannya. Heaven adalah tempat Angel baik berada, Angel memiliki tugas untuk membantu manusia dibumi. Angel memiliki sayap putih angsa untuk memudahkan tugasnya. Xiumin dan Tao adalah bagian dari Angel tersebut.

.

.

.

Diperjalanan, Tao melihat 4 yeoja yang sedang terbang bersama dan keempatnya Tao kenal dekat bhakan sangat dekat.

"Xiu jie, itu mereka kan?" tanya Tao meyakinkan pendapatnya

Xiumin menoleh ke arah yang Tao lihat. "Hmm.. ne Tao itu mereka" jawab Xiumin

Tanpa pikir panjang Tao segera terbang kearah mereka. "Baekki jie! Lulu jie! Kyungie jie! Lay jie!" teriak Tao kegirangan, sedangkan Xiumin yang ditinggal hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Keempat yeoja itu membalikkan badan mereka serempak

"Pagi Tao" sapa mereka serempak juga

"Waa! Kalian kompak sekali" pekik Tao yang kini sudah dihadapan mereka. Mereka berempat saling menatap lalu tertawa, Tao pun ikut tertawa

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Xiumin yang berhasil menyusul Tao.

"Eh? Annyeong Xiu eonni!" sapa yeoja imut bereye liner itu ceria

"Annyeong Baekki, kau selalu terlihat ceria apa ramuannya" tanya Xiumin

"Tentu saja susu strawberry buatanku" sahut yeoja imut bermata besar

"Aniyo! Tidak ada ramuannya! Aku ceria karena dapat tugas bersama kalian lagi!" jawab yeoja bereye liner yang bernama Baekhyun.

"Uwaa.. eonni jahat, jadi susu strawberry buatanku biasa saja?" sahut yeoja bermata besar itu dengan nada manja

"Bukan begitu Kyungie, susu buatan Kyungsoo memang paling enak" lanjut Baekhyun sambil terbang memeluk yeoja itu atau Kyungsoo

Semua yang ada disana tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya

"Sekarang sudah lengkap kan?" tanya yeoja yang tak kalah imut dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

"Sudah Lulu eonni" jawab Tao pada yeoja yang namanya Luhan namun suka dipanggil Lulu

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana" ajak yeoja berlesung pipit a.k.a Zhang Yixing atau biasa dipanggil Lay

"Ne, kajja" sahut Xiumin

.

.

.

Mereka berenam terbang bersama menuju suatu tempat. Terlihat mereka bercanda ria, mereka asyik mengobrol sampai tidak sadar kalau mereka telah sampai didepan pintu tinggi sebuah ruangan berwarna emas. Mereka berhenti sejenak, Xiumin selaku yang paling tua diantara mereka berenam maju membuka pintu itu lalu masuk dan diikuti oleh Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan yang terakhir Tao. Setelah semuanya masuk, mereka disambut oleh 2 orang namja dan yeoja berpakaian serba putih dan bersayap indah.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya" sapa sang yeoja sambil tersenyum

"Ne, Leeteuk eomma" ucap Xiumin mewakili merek berenam

"Kalian tahu apa tujuan kalian datang kesini?" tanya sang namja

"Ne, Kangin appa" ucap Xiu lagi

"Yeobo, jangan terlalu kaku" ujat Leeteuk pada suaminya itu

"Ah iya, mianhae. Aku hanya kecewa karena harus melepas kalian berenam" kata Kangin

"Hmm.. ne, aku setuju. Kalian anak-anak yang baik" sahut Leeteuk mengangguk

Keenam yeoja itu tersenyum cerah.

"Arraseo, langsung saja aku beritahu tugas kalian" ucap Kangin, lalu mengambil kertas disebelahnya. Dia menghela napas sebentar

"Kalian berenam ditugaskan untuk membantu seseorang, satu orang berbeda tentunya. Kalian diharuskan membantu, menjaga, mengurus dan lain lain untuk selamanya". Keenam yeoja kaget, selamanya?

"Tapi... tugas pertama adalah membantu menyelesaikan masalah pasangan kalian nanti, setelah beres baru kalian harus mengurus pasangan kalian seumur hidup" lanjut kangin

"Ada yang mau bertanya?" tanya Leeteuk melanjutkan

Lay yang pertama angkat tangan. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Leeteuk, dia pun bertanya " Kita kan 'berbeda' dengan manusia, lalu bagaimana kita bisa menjadi pendampingnya?".

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Pertanyaan yang bagus Lay". Leeteuk berhenti sejenak. "Jika tugas pertama selesai, kalian akan hilang sebentar... lalu kembali dengan wujud manusia".

Keenamnya tersentak. Berubah menjadi manusia? WOW IT'S AMAZING. Raut wajah mereka berubah menjadi lebih cerah.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Kangin kali ini.

Dan Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, Kangin mengganguk, lalu Baekhyun bertanya.

"Bagaimana kita muncul pertama kali? Apakah dengan tiba-tiba datang lalu bicara 'Hai, aku Angel! Aku akan membantumu, lalu setelah selasai aku akan berubah menjadi manusia dan kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya!' begitu" tanya Baekhyun polos

Kedua suami istri itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, Kyungsoo dan Tao hanya bisa spechless

Leeteuk maju dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun "Kau sangat polos Baekki". Sedangkan yang dicubit hanya memanyunkan bibirnya

Kangin yang masih tertawa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun "Tidak, tidak secara langsung tapi lewat mimpi atau lainnya" jawab Kangin. Baekhyun manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Ada lagi yang mau bertanya?" tanya Leeteuk. Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangannya

"Baiklah aku akan melanjutkan yang barusan. Tugas ini berurutan, jadi satu orang satu orang. Kalian tidak perlu tertekan atau terpaksa, karena pasangan kalian adalah bagian dari takdir. Dalam menjalankan tugas pertama, kalian masih berwujud Angel jadi masih bisa kembali ke Heaven, kalian juga bisa menyembunyikan sayap. Kalian bisa meminta barang atau uang jika mengerti? tanya Leeteuk

Keenamnya mengangguk

"Oh iya, dalam melakukan tugas, gunakan insting kalian dalam membantu mereka. Tugas dimulai besok" lanjut Kangin.

"Dan yang pertama bertugas adalah...". Keenam yeoja itu mendengarkan dengan harap-harap cemas

"...Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum cerah, yeoja berambut cokelat tua itu mengangguk.

"Aku siap" katanya

~TBC~

** Next Chapter : ChanBaek/Baekyeol**

** "Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" "Karena aku ..."**

** "Yeoja itu yang ada di ..."**

** "Kita sudah bertemu kan?"**

** "Tidak, sebenarnya memang itu nyata"**

~TBC beneran..~

Buahahaha XD Gimana? Gaje kah? Mau minta riview yaw~ Lanjut/Nggak? Terima kasih waktunya untuk baca ff gaje ini^^ Wassalam \m/


	2. Chanbaek 1

Author : Dreamer Girl aka Shin Ha Chan

Title : Angel

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, dll.

Cast : All member EXO, dll

Length : 2-?

Pairing : All EXO Official Couple

Disclaimer : Baekyeol milik saya XD #dibakarbaekyeolshipper#plak#abaikan. EXO member milik orang tuanya, SM Ent. , dan Tuhannya

A/N : Annyeong^^ Author kembali lagi membawa FF GS EXO. Mian lama publish *bow*, karena author lagi buntu ide T-T. Bacotannya dibawah aja ne~ Happy Reading~~

Warning : **GS/Gender Switch/Ranjau Typo(s)/OOC/Ide pasaran/Gaje/Aneh/Absurd/dll.**

DONT LIKE? DONT READ!

IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS STORY, LEAVE THIS PAGE

NO BASH NO PLAGIAT

~('-'HAPPY READING'-')~

.

.

.

Suara bel pulang kuliah telah sedari tadi berbunyi. Otomatis semua mahasiswa telah meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa basa-basi. Suasana disetiap lorong sunyi dan sepi. Sesekali terlihat mahasiswa yang berjalan terburu-buru, meninggalkan perpustakaan atau keluar dari ruang guru. Tapi tunggu… terdengar suara dentingan gitar dari sebuah ruangan yang terletak dipaling pojok. Orang yang memainkannya adalah **Park Chanyeol**, mahasiswa jurusan bisnis dan ekonomi. Matanya terpejam, menandakan betapa mengkhayati lagu yang ia mainkan.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema dilorong, setelah itu pintu ruangan tempat Chanyeol berada pun terbuka. Chanyeol menghentikan 'permainannya' itu lalu mendongak kearah pintu.

" Ah, Chen! Kau belum pulang? " tanya Chanyeol pada orang yang bernama Chen didepan pintu.

Chen berjalan masuk kedalam sambil memutar matanya malas, " Kau sendiri belum pulang, Park Chanyeol "

Chanyeol hanya nyegir memamerkan giginya yang rapi, " Kau tahu aku seperti apa, Chen "

Lagi-lagi Chen memutar matanya malas. " Hari ini kita tidak akan **show** " ujarnya sambil memutar diri menghadap pintu.

Kedua alis Chanyeol menyatu, " Wae? "

Chen mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu dengan santainya. Sedangkan Chanyeol? berdecak kesal sambil memperhatikan seisi ruangan yang ia tempati. Matanya terhenti pada gitar yang sebelumnya saat Chen datang ia simpan disamping. Lalu tersenyum tipis dan kembali asik bermain gitar.

…

Lagu -yang entah keberapa kalinya- Chanyeol mainkan itu akhirnya selesai. Mata Chanyeol yang sebelumnya terpejam kini terbuka. Senyuman lebar terlukiskan diwajahnya. Dia melirik jam yang tertempel didinding, sedetik kemudian ia meloncat dari kursi.

" Omo! Jam 11! " teriaknya tak karuan.

Chanyeol pun segera memasukan gitar pada tas dan menyampirkan dipundaknya, lalu berlari keluar.

…

Beberapa langkah lagi hingga Chanyeol melewati gerbang. Penglihatanya menangkap seorang yeoja bergaun putih sedang berjongkok didepan gerbang. Tubuh tingginya mematung, " A-apakah itu han-hantu? ". Yeoja itu menoleh saat dirasakan ada orang didekatnya. Dengan segera yeoja itu berdiri dan berjalan kearah Chanyeol yang masih mematung. Tiba-tiba pandangan Chanyeol kabur saat yeoja itu mendekat. Hingga akhirnya pandangan Chanyeol semuanya menjadi hitam. Satu yang ia ingat, yeoja itu tersenyum amat sangat manis kearahnya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan. Setelah kesadarannya sudah jelas, matanya memperhatikan tempat ia berada. " D-dimana ini? " batin Chanyeol masih dalam keadaan berbaring

" Chanyeol-ssi? Kau sudah bangun? ". Terdengar suara halus disebelahnya. Dengan segera Chanyeol duduk dan menoleh kesamping.

Seketika matanya membulat, " K-kau yang berjongkok d-di depan gerbang? "

Yeoja itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis.

" S-siapa kau? " Chanyeol berdiri, " A-apa kau hantu? ".

Yeoja itu melengkung bibir mungilnya kebawah, " Apa aku terlihat menyeramkan? "

" Eh bukan itu maksudku " jawab Chanyeol gugup.

Yeoja itu terkikik geli, " Kau lucu Chanyeol-ssi "

" Kenapa kau tahu namaku? " tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Yeoja itu tersenyum manis, " Karena aku seorang **Angel **"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya, " Sebenarnya apa maksudnya ini? Aku ada dimana? "

Yeoja itu menarik napas dalam lalu membuangnya pelan, ia menarik kedua tangan Chanyeol untuk duduk. " Baiklah akan aku jawab satu-satu, " kini Chanyeol dan yeoja itu sudah duduk, " Pertama, namaku **Byun Baekhyun** seorang **Angel**. Kau tahu Angel kan? Angel sama dengan malaikat. Kedua, kau sekarang berada ditempat yang tidak boleh diketahui. " lanjut Baekhyun

Chanyeol makin menautkan kedua alisnya, _Bukankan malaikat hanya ada didongeng?_, setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.

" Kau pasti belum mengerti " kata Baekhyun sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Chanyeol, " Tapi ini saatnya kau pergi Chanyeol-ssi " lanjut Baekhyun lalu berdiri.

Chanyeol ikut berdiri, " Aku belum mengerti ".

Baekhyun memasang wajah bersalahnya, " Mianhae tapi kau harus pulang "

" Bagaimana caranya? "

Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada pada Chanyeol lalu mengisyaratkan Chanyeol agar menunduk sedikit. " Pejamkan matamu rapat-rapat "

" Sudah ya Chanyeol-ssi. Sampai jumpa nanti. " Baekhyun pun hilang dari hadapannya.

" Ya! Tunggu! Aish! " gerutuan terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol teringat dengan perkataan Baekhyun tadi, _**" Pejamkan matamu rapat-rapat "**_, ia ragu untuk mencobanya tapi pada akhirnya Chanyeol memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan…

_**ZLEP! **_

Chanyeol menghilang.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, kini pandangannya mengitari tempat ia berada sekarang. Persis seperti apa yang dilakukannya pada saat berada ditempat yang aneh tadi. Matanya membulat, " Omo! Ini dikamarku? " pekiknya sambil loncat dari tempat tidur. Chanyeol berlari mengelilingi kamarnya seperti orang yang kebakaran janggut sambil menggumamkan, " Untung itu bukan mimpi, " beberapa kali.

_**CKLEK **_

" Chanyeol? "

Itu namanya, Chanyeol menghentikan 'aktifitasnya' lalu memutar diri menghadap pintu. Ditatapnya orang yang sedang berada didepan pintu dengan tidak percaya.

" Chanyeol? Kau kenapa? " Orang itu perlahan masuk menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih diam menatapnya.

" Ya! Park Chanyeol! " Kini orang itu berteriak sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol.

Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol memeluk orang itu. " Aigoo Chen! Untung aku hanya bermimpi " ucapnya masih memeluk Chen.

Chen yang risih melepas paksa pelukan sahabatnya itu, " Mimpi apa hah? kau mimpi buruk? "

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu ingatannya kembali ke tempat asing dimana ia bertemu dengan seorang yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun yang mengaku seorang Angel. Tapi Chanyeol menepis ingatannya jauh-jauh, _Itukan hanya mimpi_, batinnya.

" Oh iya, semalam kau dari mana saja? " tanya Chen.

" Eh? Aku kan pulang jam 11 " jawab Chanyeol bingung.

" Jam 11 apa? Aku pulang jam 1 pagi dan kulihat kau tidak ada dikamarmu. Sekarang kau tiba-tiba sudah ada dikamar. Darimana saja kau? " cerocos Chen.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya lagi. _Jadi semalam aku tidak pulang? Jadi semua itu BUKAN MIMPI?!_

Chen menggerakan tangannya didepan wajah Chanyeol kearah atas dan bawah berulang kali. " Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? "

Chanyeol bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya lalu menatap Chen, " Aku baik-baik saja Chen. Minggir aku mau mandi, ada kelas pagi " ujarnya sambil berjalan melewati Chen.

Kedua alis Chen bertautan, " Hari ini hari minggu, Chanyeol. Setahuku kau tidak ada kelas pagi hari ini. Dan sebentar lagi kita akan tampil di café seperti biasa " ujar Chen sambil berlalu dari kamar Chanyeol. Dia tidak mau berurusan lebih lama lagi dikamar Chanyeol, karena tingkah sahabatnya itu sangat aneh daripada biasanya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol memlilih segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi karena sebentar lagi ia akan tampil dan mungkin air guyuran shower dapat menetralkan pikirannya yang acak-acakan.

Sebuah lagu berakhir diiringi tepuk tangan riuh dari para pengunjung café. Chanyeol dan Chen membungkuk hormat dipanggung yang disediakan. Minggu siang ini, mereka tampil bernyanyi disebuah café. Dengan Chen yang menyanyi dengan Angel Voicenya -menurut orang-, dan Chanyeol yang memaikan gitarnya. Bukan hanya minggu siang saja merka tampil, tapi setiap malam. Bayarannya untuk menyewa apartemen bersama, biaya kuliah, dan biaya hidup mereka. Tidak terlalu banyak memang, tetapi menurut mereka itu cukup.

Chanyeol dan Chen memulai lagu kedua mereka dengan baik. Hingga sedikit lagi sampai lagu berakhir, mata Chanyeol yang sedang menjelajahi café, terhenti pada sebuah meja dipaling ujung dengan seorang yeoja yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Detik itu juga mata Chanyeol membulat. " I-itu **B-Baekhyun**! "

-TBC-

**Bacotan Author :**

**Waaa! Maaf lama update . Author lagi buntu ide berminggu-minggu, mianhae *bow*. Maaf kalau banyak typo karena author males baca lagi. Dan sekarang maaf kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan :'( Terakhir, minta reviewnya ne~ **

**Balasan Review :**

MyJonggie : Ini udah dilanjut chingu^^

: Seru ya? haha ini udah dilanjut chingu^^

Imeelia : Hayo loh penasaran 'v' Ini dilanjut chingu^^

dian deer : Ditunggu ne hunhannya^^

baconeggyeol : Haaaiiii #ikut jingkrak-jingkrak #ditabok chanbaek  
ini udah dilanjut chingu^^

NiaNiaNiaNiaNiaNia31 : Ini udah dilanjut chingu, maaf lama apdet ya

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : Hai juga^^ *lempar bunga*  
Penasaran? Ini udah dilanjut^^

Riyoung Kim : Udah dilanjut chingu^^

Historia Rain : Udah dilanjut^^

byun baekhyun : Ini udah dilanjut chingu^^ Hunhannya ditunggu aja ne masih lama hehe

**Mind to review again? :3**


	3. Chanbaek 2

Author : Dreamer Girl aka Shin Ha Chan

Cast : All member EXO, dll  
Pairing : All EXO Official Couple

Length : 3-?  
Disclaimer : Baekyeol milik saya #dibakarbaekyeolshipper#plak#abaikan. EXO member milik orang tuanya, SM Ent. , dan Tuhannya  
A/N : Adakah yang nungguin ff ini? Maaf lama update. Chapter 3 update! Enjoy Reading

**Warning : GS/Gender Switch/Ranjau Typo(s)/OOC/Ide pasaran/Gaje/Aneh/Absurd/dll.**

DONT LIKE? DONT READ!

IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS STORY, LEAVE THIS PAGE

NO BASH NO PLAGIAT

~('-'HAPPY READING'-')~

.

.

.

_**Chanyeol dan Chen memulai lagu kedua mereka dengan baik. Hingga sedikit lagi sampai lagu berakhir, mata Chanyeol yang sedang menjelajahi café, terhenti pada sebuah meja dipaling ujung dengan seorang yeoja yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Detik itu juga mata Chanyeol membulat. " I-itu B-Baekhyun! "**_

.

.

.

ANGEL CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

Setelah lagu benar-benar selesai, pemilik café mengizinkan Chanyeol dan Chen untuk istirahat. Secepatnya Chanyeol pergi ke meja paling ujung itu, tentu sebelumnya ia meminta izin dulu pada Chen.

Setelah sampai dimeja itu, Chanyeol disambut dengan senyuman manis dari orang yang menduduki meja itu.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya Chanyeol langsung. Orang itu mengangguk manis.

Chanyeol berdeham kecil setelah bokongnya sukses mendarat dikursi yang berhadapan dengan orang itu. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya, "Kau Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. "Ternyata kau masih ingat denganku, Chanyeol-ssi" jawabnya diiringi tawa kecil.

Chanyeol meremas tangannya sendiri. _Ternyata itu benar-benar nyata_, batinnya.

"Kau tidak usah takut padaku, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku tidak akan membahayakanmu, hanya membantumu. Itu saja."

Perkataan Baekhyun sedikit menenangkan Chanyeol. Jujur saja, Chanyeol memang takut, tapi saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang manis—menurutnya—malah membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku masih bingung soal kemarin" ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tangannya menggenggam satu tangan Chanyeol yang ada diatas ia menyalurkan sedikit kemampuannya yang bisa membuat orang nyaman. Awalnya Chanyeol kaget dengan perlakuan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba itu, tapi setelahnya ia merasa nyaman.

"Mianhae soal kemarin, karena kemarin aku hanya berkenalan saja." Baekhyun menarik nafasnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Sekarang aku akan melanjutkan penjelasannya. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik ne?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku, Byun Baekhyun, adalah seorang Angel. Angel adalah malaikat yang membantu manusia dalam hidupnya. Mengerti?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

"Sekarang tugasku yang paling terakhir adalah membantumu, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan masih menggenggam sebelah tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah sedikit mengerti tentang Baekhyun dan tugasnya. Tapi, banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan dipikirannya.

"Ada yang mau ditanyakan?" tanya Baekhyun, seolah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam, lalu siap memberikan pertanyaan pada yeoja didepannya.

"Kenapa tugas terakhirmu itu aku?" - Chanyeol

_Itu takdir, Chanyeol. _"Molla, aku hanya menjalankan tugas" - Baekhyun

"Aku tidak punya masalah, kenapa kau harus membantuku?" - Chanyeol

"Kau punya" - Baekhyun

"Tidak" - Chanyeol

"Punya" - Baekhyun

"Tidak, Baekhyun-ssi" - Chanyeol

"Kau punya! Masalahmu adalah kabur dari rumah karena appamu selalu membandingkanmu dengan Yura eonni" teriak Baekhyun gemas.

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi seketika. "Itu bukan urusanmu" ujarnya sambil melepas genggaman tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kaget. _Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah begini_, batinnya. "Kau sebenarnya salah paham, Chanyeol-ssi"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dingin. "Jangan sok tahu. Sebaiknya kau cari saja orang lain untuk tugas terakhirmu." ujarnya sambil bangkit dari kursi lalu berjalan kembali kepanggung.

"Aku tidak sok tahu! Aku tahu karena aku Angel! Dan tugas terakhirku itu kau! Park Chanyeol! Bukan orang lain!" Baekhyun berteriak. Untung saja mereka berada dipaling ujung jadi diujung, jadi pengunjung lain tidak akan terganggu.

Chanyeol langsung berbalik ketika Baekhyun berteriak dengan suara yang bergetar. Seketika ia kaget ssat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan badannya bergetar.. Dengan segera ia menghampiri yeoja itu dan menghapus air matanya. "M-mianhae" ucapnya lirih.

"Hiks.. Aku mohon bantu aku menyelesaikan tugas ini,setelah beres aku berjanji akan pergi." Baekhyun menunduk sambil meremas gaun putih selututnya.

Chanyeol berfikir sebentar lalu mengangguk, "Arraseo, tapi kalu orang tuaku menolak kau harus cari orang lain untuk tugas terakhirmu"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. "Jinjja? Kau mau?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu tanpa sadar ia menyubit kedua pipi chubby Baekhyun.

"Yeay! -" Baekhyun memekik senang lalu melompat memeluk Chanyeol. Beruntung dapat segera menyeimbangkan berat tubuhnya + Baekhyun yang memeluknya senang. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang, entah kenapa. Dan juga wajahnya dapat dirasakan tahukah Baekhyun kalau namja yang dipeluknya tengah gugup setengah mati? Ah ani, dia terlalu polos tenteng hal ini.

"Gomawo, yeol? Baekhyun melepas pelukannya lalu tersenyum manis, memamerkan eye smilenya.

"N-ne" jawab Chanyeol seadanya, ia terlalu gugup saat melihat senyuman yang ia sukai dari Baekhyun. "Aku pergi dulu, masih harus tampil"

Baekhyun mengangguk imut. "Ne, sampai jumpa nanti"

Chanyeol pun kembali kepanggung. Kebetulan waktu istirahatnya sudah habis jadi setelah dia sampai, mereka—Chanyeol dan Chen—langsung menyanyikan lagu ketiga.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat punggung Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh.

"Orang tuamu tidak akan menolak, Chanyeol. Kau hanya salah paham. Orang tuamu ingin yeng terbaik untukmu. Aku akan membantumu sekuat yang bisa. Karena itu, aku disini" batinnya sambil berjalan dan perlahan Baekhyun menghilang.

.

Saat sedang bermain gitar, Chanyeol melayangkan pandangannya kearah meja paling ujung. Senyumannya mengembang saat orang yang menempati meja itu sudah pergi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya disofa abu-abu diruang tengah apartemennya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, mencari posisi yang menurutnya nyaman. Setelah menemukannya ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya dibelakang kepala sebagai bantal. Matanya menerawang kelangit-langit apartemennya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat alasan kenapa dirinya pergi dari rumah

_:: Flashback ::_

_Chanyeol berjalan pulang digelapnya malam. Diliriknya jam yang bertengger ditangan kanannya_

'_Jam setengah 12' gumamnya._

_Namja bertubuh tinggi itu baru saja pulang dari latihan band bersama teman Senior High Schoolnya. Posisinya sebagai pemain gitar. Karena itu adalah mimpinya—sebagai pemain gitar handal._

_Gerbang rumahnya yang tinggi menjulang sudah mulai terlihat._

'_Sedikit lagi' _

_Dan akhirnya Chanyeol sampai. Dengan segera ia memasuki gerbang itu secara perlahan. Lalu menutupnya juga dengan perlahan. Lalu kakinya langsung berjalan memasuki rumah._

_**Cklek**_

_Saat pintu terbuka, nafasnya tercekat. Diruang tamu yang langsung menghadap pintu terlihat appa, eomma, dan noonanya tengah berkumpul._

"_A-ada apa? Tumben sekali kalian berkumpul." tanya Chanyeol gugup._

_Tapi pertanyaan Chanyeol tidak digubris oleh keluarganya,melainkan dibalas tatapan tajam dari appanya. _

"_Darimana saja kau?"_

_Chanyeol menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah ketika mendengar nada marah yang tersirat dari pertanyaan appanya. "B-berlatih band"_

"_Sudah appa bilang! Berlatih band itu tidak ada gunanya! Itu hanya membuatmu jadi bodoh! Lihat noonamu, dia selalu mendapat nilai tinggi! Seharusnya kau turuti noonamu, Park Chanyeol!"_

"_CUKUP!" Chanyeol berteriak, rahangnya mengeras, "Aku sudah melakukan semampuku appa! Meskipun tidak sebagus noona, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali! Aku lelah. Bermain gitar hanya sebagai pelepas penat. Jika kehadiranku tidak berguna sama sekali disini, aku akan pergi dari rumah. Agar noona saja yang membahagiakan appa." Chanyeol naik kekamarnya. Mengambil ransel kecil lalu memasukkan baju secara asal. _

_Eomma dan Noonanya yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan pertengkaran ayah dan anak itu segera berlari menyusul Chanyeol. _

"_Chanyeol, eomma mohon jangan pergi." Eomma Chanyeol langsung memeluk lengan anaknya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar._

"_Chan jangan pergi dari rumah, noona mohon." Noona Chanyeol ikut memeluk Chanyeol. _

"_Maaf eomma, biar noona saja yang membahagiakan appa. Aku pergi!"_

_**BLAM! **_

_Pintu sukses dibanting keras. Chanyeol berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan. Pikirannya kosong. Hingga ia menabrak Chen. Dan dari situlah awal mereka bersahabat._

_:: Flashback End :: _

Chanyeol mendengus kesal mengingat kejadian itu. Tiba-tiba ia kembali teringat kata-kata yang Baekhyun ucapan tadi saat di café.

"_Kau salah paham, Chanyeol-ssi"_

_Benarkah? Apa aku masih punya harapan untuk pulang? Tsk! Jelas-jelas appa tidak mengharapkanku, _pikirnya.

"Sedang memikirkan ucapanku ya?"

"UWAA!"

**BRAK! **

Chanyeol terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari sofa. Ia meringis sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya yang mendarat dilantai keramik. Dibelakan sofa, seorang yeoja tengah terkikik geli kearahnya.

"Aigoo, aku tahu kau seorang Angel. Tapi jangan muncul tiba-tiba dan mengagetkanku juga!"

Yeoja yang tak lain adalah Byun Baekhyun merubah kikikan(?)nya menjadi tawa. "Mianhae." ucapnya disela tawa.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Lalu ia bangkit untuk kembali duduk disofa. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, ia mengikuti duduk Chanyeol untuk disebelahnya. Suasana hening sesaat setelah Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol berdeham kecil—sekedar mencairkan suasana.

"Ada apa?" Namja itu bertanya sambil melirik Baekhyun yang sedang asyik melihat isi ruangan.

"Ne?" Baekhyun beralih menatapnya, "Tentu saja untuk membantumu, yeollie." bibirnya ia poutkan gemas.

Kedua alis Chanyeol bertaut. "Yeollie?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Lalu memiringkan kepalanya. "Wae?"

_Astaga kenapa orang ini imut sekali_, batin Chanyeol menjerit melihat betapa imutnya Baekhyun sekarang. Jantungnya berdetak kencang lagi. Persis saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya senang saat di café. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. "A-aniyo, lupakan saja."

"Ah iya!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun berteriak, otomatis Chanyeol kembali menatapnya, "Apa tadi kau sedang memikirkan ucapanku?"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Begitulah," gumamnya nyaris tidak terdengar.

Yeoja didepannya mengangguk mengerti. "Kau tahu yeol?"

"Apa?"

"Orang tuamu itu sangat menyayangimu. Jadi, tidak mungkin mereka mengusirmu begitu saja."

Chanyeol meyenderkan punggungnya kesofa. Tangannya ia letakkan dibelakan kepala sebagai bantal. "Ayahku hanya saying pasa noona saja." ucapnya dengan berat dan diiringi helaan nafas.

"Ani!" Baekhyun menyahut, "Asal kau tahu, mereka juga sayang kepadamu. Tidak mungkin mereka tidak saying pada darah dagingnya sendiri."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas lalu terkekeh. "Kau semangat sekali."

Yeoja mungil itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Benarkah?". Dan dijawab oleh anggukan Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu?"

"Apa lagi?"

"Alasan appamu selalu membanggakan noona?"

"Tidak"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Appamu itu sebenarnya ingin memberikan acuan agar kau bisa lebih baik daripada noona. Kau tahu untuk apa?"

"Tidak, Byun Baekhyun. Kalau aku tahu juga tidak akan ada kau disini," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada kesal.

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut kesal. "Sebenarnya, perusahaan keluarga itu akan diserahkan kepadamu,"

Mata Chanyeol melebar. Ia bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya menjadi duduk bersila berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. "Mwo?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Itu alasannya kenapa appamu selalu membanggakan noona. Agar kau bisa sama dengan noonamu. Noona tidak mungkin meneruskan perusahaan di Seoul karena dia akan akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di London."

Kini mulut Chanyeol ikut menganga. Dia menjambak rambut frustasi sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum. Tangan kanannya yang mungil meraih tangan Chanyeol. "Karena itu aku disini, yeol."

Chanyeol menatap sepasang iris bening dihadapannya. Manik mata yang berkilat semangat. Kedua ujung bibirnya naik. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil merengkuh badan mungil Baekhyun.

"Aku disini untuk membantu menyelesaikan semuanya, yeol."

Chanyeol menelusupkan kepalanya lebih dalam keceruk leher Baekhyun. Wangi khas bayi menguar ke penciumannya. Iris hazelnya perlahan menutup.

"Gomawo—

—baekki."

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok namja tinggi itu menatap horror sebuah rumah didepannya. Oh— jangan berfikir dia sedang mencoba memasuki rumah tua yang menakutkan, karena itu adalah rumah orang tuanya. Yap, sosok itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandangi rumah yang dulu sempat ia tempati. Bersama kedua orang tua dan kakak perempuan tentunya. Dia dulu pernah kabur—yah, karena kesalah pahaman itu, jadi wajar saja jika sekarang tangannya berkeringat dingin karena gugup atau takut?

"Yeol?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara lembut mengintrupsi lamunannya. Iris hazelnya beralih menatap Baekhyun—orang yang memanggil. "Ne?"

"Santai saja, appamu tidak akan menerkam," ucap Baekhyun, bermaksud menghibur namja disebelahnya.

Tapi candaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menelan air liurnya susah payah. Aih sepertinya namja itu semakin panik.

Keduanya kini sedang berada didepan sebuah rumah megah milih keluarga Park. Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk meminta maaf pada orang tuanya karena kesalah-pahaman. Dan Chanyeol mau tidak mau setuju saja.

Namja dengan tubuh tinggi itu tampak tampan dengan setelan—yang entah sejak kapan berada disela-sela baju dalam lemarinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun tampak sangat cantik dan imut dengan dress putih selutut. Intinya, keduanya terlihat serasi.

Kaki panjang Chanyeol mulai memasuki kawasan rumah megah itu. Diikuti Baekhyun tepat dibelakangnya.

_**Ting Tong **_

Bel masuk sukses ditekan dengan gemetaran oleh Chanyeol. Saat bel berbunyi, namja itu seperti mendengar alunan musik horror. Baekhyun yang melihat gelagat Chanyeol, mengusap punggungnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu megah pun terbuka. Sosok yeoja cantik terlihat. Irisnya langsung membulat ketika melihat tamu yang datang.

Begitu pun dengang sang tamu. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan sedikit bergetar.

"Chan-chanyeol?" ucap yeoja itu, walaupun volume suaranya kecil tapi masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Kedua ujung bibir Chanyeol perlahan naik. "Ne.. noona."

_**Tes **_

Satu cairan lolos dari yeoja yang dipanggil noona oleh Chanyeol. Yeoja itu ikut tersenyum. Bahagia. Karena adik tersayangnya kembali. Tanpa menunggu lagi ia langsung memeluk adik lelakinya, seakan takut akan kehilangan lagi. "Kau akhirnya pulang."

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil membalas pelukan noonanya. Sedikit kaget karena sambutan pertama tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan.

"Yura? Nuguya?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan kakak-beradik itu. Yura-noona Chanyeol-melepas pelukannya lalu berbalik.

"Chanyeol. Chanyeol pulang, eomma." kata Yura dengan nada penuh kebahagiaan.

Wanita paruh baya yang baru saja menginjak ubin lantai langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Yura.

Tangannya yang masih lentik itu menggapai wajah tampan Chanyeol. Mengelusnya sayang. Air matanya ikut turun. "Chanyeol, kau pulang nak."

Chanyeol mengangguk sembari meneteskan cairan bening dari matanya. "N-ne, ini aku eomma. Park Chanyeol."

Sama dengan reaksi Yura saat melihat adiknya. Sang eomma langsung memeluk anaknya, erat sekali. Chanyeol pun ikut membalas pelukan eommanya tidak kalah erat.

Chanyeol berulang kali mengucapkan maaf dengan cairan bening yang setia turun. Eommanya hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap punggung Chanyeol. Hingga beberapa saat pelukan itu terlepas. Nyonya Park mengelus surai hitam milik Chanyeol.

"Temui appamu. Dia ada diruang kerjanya." Chanyeol mengangguk patuh, lalu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya kelantai dua—tempat ruang kerja appanya—, hingga pertanyaan noonanya menghentikan langkahnya ditangga.

"Yeol, yeoja manis itu siapa?"

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya. Hampir saja ia lupa dengan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi masih diam didepan pintu.

"Err.. dia—

Perlahan tangan Baekhyun bergerak kecil kearah Chanyeol

—yeojachinguku."

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC **_

**:: Is time to ngebacot(?) :: **

**Heiho! Saw balik bawa chapter ke 3 dari Angel. Adakah yang nungguin ff ini? Kalau ada, maafin lama update. Karenaaa, curcol dikit boleh ya, sebenernya chap ini udah di ketik lama banget, tapi karena kebiasaan saw sebelum ngetik di laptop pasti nulis di buku dulu, saw jadi mager buat ngetik ._. Maaf kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Chapter depan Chanbaeknya tamat. Oiya, makasih buat yang udah mau read, review, follow dan favorit ;; Jangan lupa ripiyu lagi yap. **

**:: Balesan review :: **

**jeneul (Guest) : Udah dilanjut :) udah sedikit dipanjangin juga. Serukah? hehe gomawo **


End file.
